Isaac Newton Jones (1857-1918)
}} Gallery Image:OldJonesFamily.jpg|Sarah (Woolsey ) Jones, Grace Jones, Pearl Jones, Glenn Jones and Isaac Jones standing. The 2 men on the tractor are unknown. Image:JonesChildren_0001.jpg|Glenn, Myrtle and Grace Jones in back, Pearl Jones in front. Jones_Sarah_Isaac.jpg|Isaac and Sarah (Woolsey) Jones Sources & Notes Public Records *U.S. Federal Census **1860 Polk Twp., Atchison Co., MO (see below) **1870 Atchison Co., MO (see below) **1880 Clay Twp., Atchison Co., MO (see below) **1900 Fayette Co., TN (see below) **1910 Washington Twp., Fremont Co., IA *Iowa State Census **1885 Little Sioux Twp., Woodbury Co., IA **1895 Oto, Woodbury Co., IA Other Records *1893 Residing in Oto, Woodbury Co., IA per the Estate of Malcolm Robertson (1798-1892) *Death Certificate of Isaac Newton Jones (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **Cause of Death : Chronic Instubial Nehhritis (hard to read) Notes " DEATH OF ISAAC JONES Isaac W (sic) Jones passed away at his home in Hamburg Monday of this week after a short illness. Mr Jones had been in poor health for several years. He was an old settler, having been born here, and lived near here mos of his life. Isaac W (sic) Jones was born near Hamburg November 11 1857 and died April 15 1918, aged 60 years, 5 months, and 4 days. He was married to Miss Sarah Woolsey on August 7 1881, and to this union seven children were born, Earnest of Troy, KS; Glen of this place, Mrs. Mitchell, St Joe; Mrs James Morelock of Limestone, Tenn; Grace, Myrtle and Pearl who lived at home. He is also survived by his wife. Mr Jones was a faithful member of the Baptist Church. The funeral services were held at Linden, MO, on Wednesday, conducted by Elder J.C. Jones of St. Joe." " CARD OF THANKS We desire to express our sincere thanks to our friends and neighbors who assisted us during the sickness and at the death of our dear husband and father, also for the flowers. Mrs Isaac Jones and Children." " BROUGHT HERE FOR BURIAL The remains of Isaac N Jones, who lived many years in this community, were brought here for burial at Linden on Wednesday. He was born November 14 1857 and died April 15 1918, at the age of 60 years, 5 months, 4 days. He was married in 1881 to Miss Sarah Woolsey. Seven children were born to them, all of whom are living. They are Ernest of Troy, Kans, Glenn of Hamburg, Mrs Mitchell of St Moseph, Mrs Morelock of Tennessee, Grace, Myrtle, and Pearl of Hamburg. Funeral services were conducted at Linden, Wednesday after ..... by Elder J. C. Jones." U.S. 1860 Census Record Year 1860 House # 294 Commentary State MO Family # 292 $300 Pers Prop County Atchison Enumeration Date 25th June Township Polk Name Age YOB Occupation POB Charles Willon 25 1835 Farm Laborer NY Sampson Jones 13 1847 MO Mary Jones 11 1849 MO Thomas Jones 9 1851 MO John Jones 6 1854 MO James Jones 5 1855 MO Lewis Jones 4 1856 MO Isaac Jones 3 1857 MO Samuel Jones 6/12 1859 MO U.S. 1870 Census Record Year 1860 House # 218 Commentary State IA Family # 218 $800 Pers Estate County Fremont Enumeration Date 22nd Aug Township Sidney Wm Langston is the son of Isaac's aunt Wilmoth Jones Langston. Name Age YOB Occupation POB Wm Langston 24 1846 Farm Laborer IL Martha Langston 21 1849 MO Laura A Langston 1 1869 MO Isaac Jones 13 1857 Works on F MO U.S. 1880 Census Record Year 1880 House # 101 Commentary State MO Family # 101 County Atchison Enumeration Date 11th June Township Clay Name Age YOB Occupation Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB Phillip Walter 44 1836 Farmer IN Hessia Hessia Carolina Walter 33 1847 IN France IN Leah Margeth Walter 9 1871 MO OH IN Minna Bell Walter 6 1874 MO OH IN Martha Louis Walter 1 1879 MO OH IN L.W. Jones 24 1856 Farmerhand MO IN VA I.N. Jones 22 1858 Farmer MO IN VA U.S. 1900 Census Record Year 1900 House Number 6 Commentary State TN Family Number 6 Enumerated 1st June County Fayette Township Civil Dist. 4 Name Age YOB Occupation Years Married For Mother # Children Born For Mother # Children Living Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB Isaac N Jones 42 Nov 1857 Farmer 18 6 6 MO KY VA Sarah J Jones 41 Jan 1859 18 6 6 MO TN TN Earnest E Jones 16 May 1884 Farm Laborer IA MO MO Lula E Jones 12 June 1887 IA MO MO Olga M Jones 10 July 1889 IA MO MO Glenn Jones 6 May 1894 IA MO MO Cilia G Jones 3 Aug 1896 IA MO MO Myrtle Jones 1 Oct 1898 TN MO MO References External links Pedigree Contributors William Allen Shade 18:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Upgraded from info page